


« Craig est avec toi ? »

by KhaleeKenny



Category: South Park
Genre: Boyfriends, Bullying, Character Death, Gay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleeKenny/pseuds/KhaleeKenny
Summary: Tweek déteste son collège, il déteste sa vie, ses camarades de classe, ses profs....Il est vraiment malheureux, enfin.... Jusqu'à ce que Craig arrive....
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	« Craig est avec toi ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Originellement posté sur Wattpad. Je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps donc le style est sûrement maladroit et les erreurs nombreuses
> 
> * TW : mort, mention d'harcèlement scolaire

Tweek marchait lentement en direction du collège, pas vraiment excité à l'idée de retourner à cet endroit de malheur. Il avait toujours détesté l'école et sa rentrée en 6ème n'avait fait qu'empirer sa situation :

\- Persécutions avant et après chaque jour d'école par les grands de 3ème et 4ème,

\- Mauvaises notes dans la plupart des matières à cause de son manque de concentration,

\- Ses nombreuse heures de colles dûent à ce même manque de concentration et son attitude quelque peut étrange,

\- Et tout ça à engendré un besoin vitale d'automutilation au moins une fois par jour pendant la récré.

Bref, Tweek traînait des pieds, quand il arriva devant les menacentes grilles de son bahut, ses tremblements s'accentuères, il avait à peu près appris à les contrôler au fil des années, mais quand la peur s'emparait de lui, ses membres devenaient incontrôlables.

Il entra dans la cour de récréation en essayant au maximum de se fondre dans la foule d'élève pour éviter que ses harceleurs de le remarquer. Il se dirigea avec hâte vers les toilettes, le seul endroit dans ce foutu bâtiment où il se sentait en sécurité. Au bout d'un petit moment, il entendit la sonnerie retentir, annonçant à la masse d'élève que les cours commençaient et qu'il fallait se magner. Tweek attendit 5 bonnes minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette pour se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

Il frappa à la porte, quand il entendit la voix de son prof, il enclencha la poignée et ouvrit. 

" Eh bien monsieur Tweak ?! Vous êtes en retard ? Ça m'étonne beaucoup de vous vue la ponctualité avec laquelle vous arrivez d'habitude..."

Et vlan, une blague de merde en plein dans sa gueule ! Dès la première heure, et par un prof en plus ! Vraiment c'est n'importe quoi cette école !

Tweek ne prit pas la peine de répondre, s'il y a bien une chose que le collège lui avait apprise ( avec la même subtilité qu'un marteau piqueur enculant une poule avec du gravier ), c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais paraître insultant ou désobéissant avec un professeur. 

Il s'assit tout au fond de la classe, le seul endroit où les places étaient encore libres. Il ne connaissait personne dans la classe, ou plutôt il se désintéressait tellement de ses camarades que ça lui donnait l'impression de ne les avoir jamais vu. Comme d'habitude il passa son cours à dessiner ou jouer avec ses stylos, au début de l'année les profs essayaient un minimum de le faire écouter en classe mais il abandonnèrent à partir février. Le reste de la matinée se passa assez bien, Tweek s'ennuyait en classe se cachait pendant la récréation, comme tous les jours depuis septembre.

Ce fut enfin l'heure de manger, dès que la sonnerie retentie, tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers le réfectoire, tous sauf Tweek, lui se dirigea vers les toilettes pour passer quand il n'y aura plus personne dans la file d'attente.

Le siège des toilettes était froid et sentait une odeur répugnante. En position félale, Tweek attendait, jouant avec ses doigts. Il se sentait mal, affamé, pour remédier à ça, il sortit un thermos de son sac et prit une grande gorgée. Le café brûlant lui irritait la gorge mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait s'était de faire taire les gargouillements insessants de son estomac. Il débouchona son thermos et inspira l'odeur qui en sortait, une odeur de café évidemment mais, avec le temps, il avait remarqué une autre odeur, celle de la méthamphétamine, ça expliquait pas mal de choses, enfin, à part le fait que ses parents soient assez inconscients pour le laisser boire cette merde. Il se mit à pleurer, très doucement forcément pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, Tweek posa une main sur son visage, l'autre pendant mollement mais tout en tenant son thermos. 

Heureusement pour lui, le fond de ses yeux avait reprit leur couleur blanche quand la cloche sonnant les 12h30. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cantine, en prenant bien soin d'être toujours sous l'oeil protecteur des surveillants. 

" Pas de file d'attente"

Il prit un plateau, mais pas tellement de nourriture, il n'avait pas faim, il n'avait jamais faim, Tweek s'assit à une table au fond du réfectoire, il mit une patate dans sa bouche, sans vraiment se soucier de ce qu'il mettait, il sortit un cahier, quelques crayons de couleur et se mit à dessiner. 

" Il n'y a que ça à faire..."

Au moment où il avala une dizaine de petits pois, il s'étouffa et se mit à pousser fortement à tousser, quelques élèves se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués, Tweek pâlit, il ne supportait pas que les autres le fixent, ses tremblements s'acentuèrent, il prit son plateau, le posa près des cuisines et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Il respirait difficilement, sentant une sueur froide couler dans son dos, il avait oublié ce que ça faisait de se faire remarquer, ou plutôt, il s'était forcé à oublier. Les autres le regardaient, il le jugeait

" pLUs JamAis !!!"

Il s'enferma dans une des cabines des toilettes, il faisait une crise d'angoisse, comme à chaque fois qu'on le regardait trop longtemps ou avec trop d'insistance.

" laIssEz MOi TrANquilLe !!!"

Il sortit un couteau de son sac et commença à sa mutiler tout en versant des larmes de désespoir:

Il entendit la sonnerie signalant la reprise des cours, il remonta ses manches et prit la direction du gymnase. 

Au gymnase, tout le monde se bousculaient, les élèves couraient, criaient, riaient, pleuraient, s'engueulaient, se battaient etc....

Tweek se sentait très mal à l'aise, pour lui, hors de question de se changer avec les autres garçons, ils le regarderait, il voulut se changer dans les douches. Il posa son cartable, y rangea sa veste, mais au moment où s'apprêtait à enlever sa chemise une grosse main lui attrapa le col. Il respirait difficilement, il toussait, 

" Quoi ?! Keskispass ?!" Mais tout ce qu'il réussi à articuler, fut un son assez proche du gémissement,

" Aar...arh...êth...tez...."

Il réussi à tourner un peu la tête vers son agresseur, une racaille de 3ème classique, encore...

Tweek sentit quelque chose lui écraser l'estomac, le point du 3ème, celui-ci le lâcha, le drogué, à terre, hatela, quelques goutes de sang coulèrent au coin de sa bouche.

" C'tout ? t'es trop une lopette, chuis trop XD" 

" Il ne croit pas si bien dire, je suis vraiment une lopette..."

Tweek sourit, un sourire plein d'ironie, il avait l'habitude maintenant, il s'en fichait presque. Les coups avaient beau lui casser les os, écraser ses organes, il s'en fichait, les bleus commençaient à recouvrir son corps, il s'en fichait, son sang tachait le sol des douches, il s'en fichait. Il pleurait, son agresseur lui attrapa ses cheveux pour que leut visage soit à peu près à la même hauteur, une fois que le visage de l'enfant gémissant fut en face du sien, il lui cracha dessus. Il le relâcha, Tweek tomba mollement sur le sol.

Il ne bougeait plus, tout son corps lui faisait mal, il avait envie de disparaitre, de mourir. Tweek sentit une caresse, il se réveilla un peu, mais sans ouvrit les yeux, quelqu'un lui caressait les cheveux, cette personne le prit dans ces bras,

" Chuuuut, ne t'inquiet pas, je suis là...."

" C-crai...g ?"

" Oui Tweek, c'est moi, ton Craig."

" Cr-raig... *snif* C-cra..ig"

" Je suis désolé Tweek, je suis arrivé trop tard... Pardonne moi."

" P-pas...gr..grave-e C-craig...."

Craig serra fort Tweek dans ces bras, Tweek essaya de le lui rendre, mais était trop faible pour le faire correctement. Après un temps qui parut trop court pour les deux, Craig aida le blessé à se lever,

" Ca va aller Tweek ? Si tu as besoin de te reposer sur moi fais le."

Tweek fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord. Ils sortirent tous les deux du gymnase et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils passèrent par dessus la grille, Craig portant Tweek sur son dos. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la maison de Tweek, Craig avait peur que dans la rue les passants les regardent mais apparemment les habitants de South Park sont vraiment habitués aux choses étranges.

" Craig ?"

" Oui Tweek ?"

" Merci d'être v-venu me *Argh* chercher, tu es gen...gentil."

Craig rougit, il aimait quand il aidait son Tweek, quand il pouvait le faire sourire. Il tourna la tête pour regarder le visage de son copain, boursoufflé, sanglant, déchiré, il se crispa, comment arrivait-il à supporter qu'on lui fasse subir ça ? Pourquoi ne les dénonçait-il pas ? Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la colère et le dégout l'envahissaient.

" Tweek ? Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à la CPE ?"

"...Craig-g..."

" Pourquoi tu les laisses te faire du mal ? Tu ne devrais pas."

" S-si c'est pas m-moi, ce ser-ra *Argh* quelqu'un d'aut-tre."

" Ce n'est pas le sujet Tweek !"

" Je ne v-vois pas ce q-que tu veux d-dire...."

" Si ! Tu vois parfaitement ce que je veux dire !"

" Craig !"

" Tu n'as pas à faire ça ! C'est juste qu'à force de les écouter te dire de tu étais nul et inutile, tu t'es mis à les croire !"

" Cr-craig !"

Craig venait de se rendre compte que Tweek pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, s'en voulant, il le prit dans ces bras,

" Je... je suis désolé Tweek, je voulais pas dire ça ."

Il lui carressa doucement les cheveux, tout en lui chuchotant des sucreries pour le calmer. Une fois sa crise de larmes fini, ils se remirent en route.

Craig ouvrit la porte de la maison des Tweaks, les parents du drogué tenaient le magasin, ils ne prirent pas la peine d'aller leur dire bonjour. Ils montèrent les escaliers, non sans difficultés, et entrèrent dans la chambre de Tweek, Craig le posa sur son lit et pendant qu'il se reposait, partit chercher la trousse de secoure. 

" Ne bouge pas Honey, ça va piquer un peu..."

" J-je m'en fich-che un *Argh* peu s-si ça p-pique."

Craig prit un coton, y versa du désinfectant et commença à tapoter les blessures de son ami,

" Relève ton T-shirt..."

Il obéit, Craig soigna le torse squelettique de Tweek, il y passa lentement ses doigts, l'autre gémit de douleur,

" aAaahHh...."

" Désolé"

"Évite de f-faire ça, s-s'il te plaît..."

Un petit moment après, le corps de Tweek fut recouvert de pensements. Il était allongé sur le dos, la tête sur les genoux de Craig, celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, 

" Craig ?"

" Oui Honey ?"

" Je t'aime"

" Moi aussi"

Ils se sourirent, Craig descendit ses caresses sur le cou de Tweek, le sourire de Tweek s'élargit, heureux du résultat, Craig baissa la tête vers l'épaule de son amant et la lécha, l'autre approuva en gémissant, Craig continua et fit même un suçon, Tweek rigola,

" Tu vas mieux Tweek ?"

" Beaucoup mieux, merci"

Tweek releva la tête et donna un baiser sur les lèvres de son sauveur, un long moment passa, mais pas assez long pour les deux amants. La porte toqua,

" Tweek ? C'est maman... Je peux rentrer ?"

" O-oui bien sûr...."

La mère de Tweek ouvrit la porte, un plateau repas sous le bras, elle s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes,

" Craig est avec toi ?"

" Oui, il...il m'a *Argh* ai-aidé à r-rentrer"

" Oh, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère"

" Non p-pas du tou-out !"

" Tu as faim ?"

" O-oui, tu p-peux tout po-poser sur la tabl-ble de chevet..."

La mère de Tweek obéit, s'approcha de son fils et posa un baiser sur son front,

" Je t'aime Tweek, passe une bonne nuit"

" M-moi aussi mam-man, bonn-ne nuit"

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et la ferma tout doucement, Tweek se leva pour ramener le plateau sur ses genoux

" Tu veux quelque chose Craig ?"

" Non merci, j'ai pas tellement faim"

" T'es sûr ? Je vais pas tout manger tu sais...."

" Oui t'inquiète"

Tweek commença à manger, tout doucement, lui non plus n'avait pas tellement faim. Il posa sa fourchette, alors qu'il n'avait même pas mangé la moitié de son repas, il prit son verre d'eau et la petite pilule jaune et vert rangée au coin de son plateau,

" Tu as un nouveau traitement ?"

" Oui, ma m-mère est allée voi-oir le médecin *Argh* et la totale-lement enguelé en... en disant que m-mon traitement ne *Argh* marchait-chait p-pas."

" J'imagine la scène"

" C'était a-assez amusant-sant c'est *Argh* v-vrai..."

Ils rigolèrent en imaginant ce que la mère de Tweek disputer de psychologue...

" Mais .... tu n'a pas envie qu'il marche ce traitement ?"

".... Bien-en sûr que n-non !"

Un long silence suivit cette discussion, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire, pour briser le blanc, Tweek prit de médicament,

" San-santé !"

Il avala d'un coup, Tweek détestait le goût de ses choses là, et encore moins la sensation de cette même chose descendait de sa bouche jusqu'à son estomac.

" Bonne n-nuit Craig"

Craig déposa ses douces lèvres sur celles de Tweek.

" Bonne nuit Honey"

Tweek c'était déjà endormi, à cause de somnifères cachés dans la nourriture.

Le lendemain matin, quand Tweek se réveilla, Craig était parti, il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, pas pour manger mais pour le café, forcement. Il descendit, avec toujours quelques problèmes, il trouva sa mère debout en train de faire griller du bacon,

" B-bonjour *Argh* mam-man"

" Tu as bien dormi sweetie ?"

" *Argh* "

" Bien"

Quand elle eut fini, elle sortit une assiette, la posa devant Tweek, qui c'était assit à la table, tout tremblant, et y mit le bacon, il ne mangeait pas, comme d'habitude, elle souffla et se rapprocha de son enfant,

" Tweek ? "

" Q-quoi ? "

" Quesque tu as sur l'épaule ?"

Elle tira son T-shirt pour mieux voir la bizzarie

" Qui t'a fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle perplexe

" Craig. " dit-il étonnamment calmement

" Tweek.... Craig est...plus... de ce monde, tu le sais"

" Je le sais."

" Tweek "

La mère se pencha pour être à la hauteur de la tête de son fils

"Craig est avec toi ?"

" ...non..."


End file.
